


Promises

by narry_perfection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, narry oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry_perfection/pseuds/narry_perfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry promised Niall that he would meet him at their secret place, and Harry never breaks his promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr account narry-perfection.tumblr.com
> 
> It was intentionally intended to be an audio post and be read while http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwRiEF6_MsM plays in the background.

Harry slowly walked down the familiar path. He promised Niall he would see him today. He promised him this every day. There was a sense of déjà vu surrounding Harry. But, something was missing this time.

Harry spotted Niall in the clearing in the trees where he always was. He never understood why Niall chose here. It was too cut off from the world. The trees formed a barricade around you, almost making you feel trapped. But, Niall always liked being alone. The quiet never bothered him.

Niall always told him that this abandoned field behind the trees was his own little world. He felt safe here. Harry was the only other one who knew of this place. Niall didn’t want to share it with anyone else. But, that’s okay because Harry didn’t want to share Niall with anyone else either.

Harry took a deep breath before sitting down in front of Niall. The sun was starting to set, but he had to stay. He promised. Every day the two boys promised to meet each other here. They escaped all the troubles in the world. They became two normal people again. But, something was missing this time.

Harry let out the breath he was keeping. The ground beneath him felt cold. Too cold for his liking, but he had to stay. He promised. “Hey, Niall.” Harry said. The blonde didn’t reply. Harry understood. Niall never talked much when they came here. Like I said, the quiet never bothered him. But, it was more quiet than usual. Something was missing this time.

“I brought your guitar.” Niall remained silent. “I still remember the song you tried to teach me.” A breathy laugh left Harry’s lips as he said aloud the memory clouding his mind. His long fingers spread across the 6 strings. Shaky fingers played off tune notes, but Niall always told him it was his favorite sound in the world.

Harry could feel two blue eyes on him. He could feel Niall sitting next to him like every day before. He could hear his laugh echo around them every time Harry became frustrated with the instrument. Harry held the guitar out to Niall. He loved it when Niall played. But, Niall didn’t take it this time. Something was missing.

Harry just sighed in understanding. Niall hasn’t felt like playing in a while. He placed the instrument carefully next to him. It was the same guitar Niall used in all of their concerts. It was a gift from Harry to Niall, but Harry loved to take it and practice on it. Niall didn’t mind. Harry playing was his favorite sound in the world.

“I miss you, Niall.” Harry expected the silence. He expected Niall not to answer him. Niall hasn’t been himself in a while too. Harry missed the old Niall, but he loved him just the same. He always would. That was another promise he made. But, something was missing.

“Remember that house we almost bought?” Harry said as he played with the small gold ring on his finger. Niall had the matching one. “Remember how we said that as soon as we got married we would move in and invite everyone over?” The sun continued to set, but he had to stay. He promised.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t keep that promise.” Harry let his head fall down. “Remember when I promised you that we would travel the world? Just us two? Without all of the fans and media?” Another sigh escaped Harry. He licked his cold, chapped lips before he continued speaking. “I’m sorry I couldn’t keep that promise either.”

Niall stayed silent. But, he was more quiet than usual. Like I said before, something was missing. Harry could only see a thin sliver of the sun behind the trees, but he had to stay. This was a promise he intended to keep.

Harry lifted his head back up. His eyes searched for the blue ones he fell in love with. His hand reached out to grab Niall’s, but something was missing. Green eyes never found blue. Harry’s large hand never found Niall’s smaller one. Instead, they found a small grey tombstone.

-Niall Horan-

A few tears left Harry’s eyes. The something that was missing wasn’t a something at all. It was a someone. Today was the first day that Harry would be walking out of the abandoned field alone. He slowly stood up, and he debated whether or not to bring the guitar back with him. He decided to leave it. Maybe, Niall would feel like playing again.

He made his way back through the familiar path. Harry could faintly hear the sound of a guitar in the distance. A small smile spread across his lips. This was another promise he planned to keep forever.


End file.
